Just Another Random Christmas TMM Fanfic
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: Kish and Tart visit the Cafe', Kish visits Ichigo, Tart visits Purin, did I mention this is close to christmas? IxK PxT oneshot, If you hate KxI, then don't bother with this fic. UPDATED WITH A BETTER ENDING!


Just Another Random Christmas TMM Fanfic

Summery: Kish and Tart visit the Cafe', Kish visits Ichigo, Tart visits Purin, did I mention this is close to christmas? IxK PxT oneshot, If you hate KxI, then don't bother with this fic.

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, or the charecters, otherwise Deep Blue and Masaya would have been killed by Kish.

Note: this fic takes place 5 years after episode 52

_"Masaya-kun, why are you doing this?!"_

_Ichigo saw her boyfriend with another woman, Miwa Honjo. "Ichigo, it's not what you think!" _

_Ichigo looked about to cry "What is it then, tell me what your doing then!!"_

_Masaya got defensive "I..." Ichigo's face was tear-stained "What?!" _

_"Alright it's true! I never really liked you, I used you to get to your best friend! But then you showed me love instead of lust...and then I realised that's all I ever really wanted"_

_Ichigo sniffled "Really?" Aoyama was about to reply, but Miwa kissed him before he could reply, and then they got on the couch and..._

_"Ichigo..." Huh? "Hey...Ichigo..." What?!_

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" Ichigo blinked and looked up to see Kish hovering in front of her while she had dozed off while shoveling snow from the walkway to Cafe' Mew Mew.

"Kish? When did you get here?" The alien smiled. "I came by to see how you were after...Well...you're encounter with Aoyama and..." he stopped. right there.

Because he had forgoten that Ichigo was still a tad upset about her messy breakup with her ex yesterday. "Oh...right...sorry." Ichigo brushed herself off "No no, it's alright, what _did _I see in him anyway?"

Kish smiled at this. _'She's okay!' _Ichigo was 18 now, and out of school, still not so sure of what to do with herself, she still worked at the Cafe', which ocasionaly, their new alien allies visited, including the 19-year old Kish hovering before her. "Hey! Taru-Taru-kun!" a still hyper voice chimed through the air, it was 15-year old Purin and 15-year old Taruto, or Tart as they called him. "Purin-chan, you've been calling me that for the past 5 years, and I still haven't gotten used to it." Purin glomped Tart, Ichigo and Kish watched Tart try to struggle away from Purin's grasp and laughed. Ichigo and Purin led Tart and Kisshu into the Cafe' to be served. as the four of them were sitting at a table, Retasu served them some cake. Purin was being hyper and annoying the shit out of Taruto, Kisshu was trying to keep them from killing each other, while Ichigo wasn't paying much attention.

_"You Betrayed me, Miwa!!" Shouted Ichigo. Aoyama and Ichigo's now former best friend were in a make-out session._

_Masaya turned to Ichigo "Well, if you wanted some too, why didn't you just ask?" Ichigo backed away "I don't want any..from a cheater."_

_Masaya got off the couch and chased her outside, over to the bridge in the park, by the lake. "Come on Ichigo...Give me a kiss."_

_"NO!" But Masaya tried to kiss her, causing Ichigo to fall into the cold water below her. Masaya left Ichigo to die, his eyes glowed an Icy Blue..._

_Deep Blue was back._

Ichigo's brief flashback was interupted when one of the ornaments hanging from the celing fell down on Ichigo's head. "Ow, who...what...where..." She noticed Taruto being dragged under the mistletoe but Purin. "Come on, Tart, you know you like me!" Kish gave a quick smirk at his brother and his girlfriend and looked back at Ichigo. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" Ichigo nodded. "Y-yeah, I will be. No worries" Taruto shouted "ARGH! Okay! OKAY! Purin, here's the truth, I really do like you, but I hate the way you call me Taru-Taru!!! CALL ME TART AND ONLY TART, PLEASE!" Purin smiled "Okay, Tart..." the young couple blushed, and Tart softly kissed Purin under the mistletoe. Kish laughed at the young couple and turned to Ichigo... "Mind if we go outside for a bit?" Ichigo shook her head and Kish and Ichigo wnt outside.

Kish could not help but remember the events of yesterday...

_Kish was over Tokyo wishing to visit his kitten, Pai was behind him "I thought you had gotten over her?" Kish turned to Pai and shook his head "Get over Ichigo? Never." Kish went to look for his little Kitten then and there..._

_"Kitten! Koneko?" Ichigo managed to hear a voice as she was drowning... "Where are you? Kitty?"_

_She knew who that voice belonged to. Kish. "Ichi...Ichigo?" Kish had spotted her in the water, and helped her out._

_"K...Kisshu?" Kish chuckled a little "What are you doing taking a swim in the middle of December? Normaly on my planet, that would be asking for death." Kish snickered, but looked at Ichigo, soaked and cold, and she didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it. "Let's get you home, you can talk to me about it later._

He glanced at Ichigo while the two of them were now Outside..."Um...Ichigo... Why...were you in the water anyways?" Ichigo was about ready to cry right then and there.

"Kone...Koneko...Kitten...what's wrong?"

Ichigo explained what had happened _'I knew it, that Masaya-kid has a lot of nerve to do that to my kitten.' _

Kish leaned in closer and pulled Ichigo into a hug "Aw, forget him, you're better than him."

Ichigo turned to face Kish, trying to stop crying, but couldn't and cried softly on Kish's shoulder, gently she whispered low _"I'll try to forget him...It won't be easy... But...Thanks Kisshu..."_

It suddenly started to seem colder... "Come on Kitten, want me to take you home?" Ichigo nodded and the couple headed home, just as they got to Ichigo's house,

Kisshu hugged Ichigo... Ichigo blushed to the point her cat ears and tail were showing. Kish then thought to himself _'Just say it. "Ichigo, I am sorry I put you through all that crap and acted like a pervert, but the truth is...I really do love you..." Just say it.' _"Ichigo...I'm sorry for putting you through all the crap I've tried to do to you in the past, and I'm sorry I acted like a pervert." Ichigo replied back with "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for...Brutaly rejecting you all those times...You really aren't that bad..." Ichigo blushed after saying that. "Ichigo, the truth is, that...I really do lo-..." Ichigo questioned Kish "Lo..?" Kish stuttered "Lo...Lo...Lo..." Ichigo interupted with "Kisshu-kun...I love you too..." Ichigo giggles as Kish led Ichigo back to her house. Kissing her goodnight as she went inside.

Just as Kisshu left...He thought he heard a voice. _"Hello, Kisshu, my loyal soldier...Or so I thought." _Kisshu turned in the direction of the voice. "Who...Who's there?!"

_-The End...?-_

A/N- This was originaly a RyouxIchigo fic, but as I read more of the KishxIchigo fics, I fell in love with that couple. I do like RyouxIchigo...But I like KishxIchigo a little better...Don't hate me IchigoxRyou fans!Please don't!! ;-; Oh, and if any of you MasayaxIchigo fans out there want to throw their shoes at me, flame me, or hunt me down and kill me for writing this fic, go ahead and do so, and while you're at it, go troll somewhere else.LEARN TO READ SUMMERYS PEOPLE! -eye twitches perpetualy-

Kish: O.O;; The Author Scares me. Ichigo: O.O;; Ditto.


End file.
